Cadaver specimens will be instrumented to measure such variables as intracranial pressure, cerebrovascular pressure, and brain motion. Both protected and unprotected specimens will be exposed to a variety of impact exposures to evaluate head injury hazards and the relative benefits of current and proposed head injury prevention techniques.